A rose by any other name
by WhereAreYouGoingOates
Summary: Picking up mid-season 2, what if Anya hadn't died because her and Clarke never made it to the Sky people. Instead Anya takes her back to Polis as she wanted.
1. Chapter 1

Burning lines of blood blossomed on Clarke's cheeks as twigs and branches clawed at her face. The moon's dim light barely lite the path, but that didn't slow down Anya. Not a bit. With her hands tied Clarke kept falling on her knees, face, and elbows. Clothing torn, blood stained and covered in mud she tried to keep up.

"Anya, we should be working together," said Clarke pleading her case for the hundredth time. "With your people's knowledge and our technology we can get both our people back from the mountain."

Anya yanked harder on the rope around Clarkes wrists. She stumbled but didn't fall.

"Can we at least slow down?" snaps Clarke. "I can't see where I'm going."

Clarke feels her back slam against a tree. "Ow, that really hur.. Hey!" Clarke glares at Anya who is flinging her gun into the trees. "We could need that!"

Anya grabs a knife off Clarke's belt and tosses that along with the gun.

"There are no weapons allowed in the capitol," says Anya coldly continuing to pat down Clarke.

Squinting Clarke can barely make out an old rusted sign with spray paint on it.

"Are you taking me to your Commander?" Asks Clarke rushing on. "I would love to talk to her about an alliance, I bet she'd really be for it, I mean how many of your people have been taken over the years, and there were still lots in there, you saw them, we could save them all for sure, and I know."

Her vision blurred and pain shot through her left cheek.

"Shut up," said Anya hand still raised from slapping her. "You are my ticket back home. I lost 300 of my warriors because of you I would never be allowed back empty handed. What happens to you is up to the commander."

With a quick tug on the rope bindings Anya picked back up her fast pace past the metal sign and into the capitol. It was a short walk before the roads turned to dirt paths, then opened up to a central square. Little huts and carts stood along the edge of the path and square all boarded up for the night.

It was far more organized than Clarke had imagined. In her head Grounders were uncivilized and nomadic. She was clearly wrong, despite the Arc's technology Grounders were more suited for the ground than her people.

A heavy booming noise brought Clarke back to the present. Anya had knocked on a big wood door at the base of an old skyscraper. It slowly creaked open. Anya exchanged words in the Grounder language before being let in.

The Grounders starred at Clarke like she was vermin, lower than a rat, and dumb. She supposed being covered in blood, mud, lead in on a leash, and awe struck by her new surroundings she wasn't giving the impression of sophistication. She couldn't even hold her cool together when Anya shoved her on an elevator. The Grounders have no electricity yet they have a working elevator!

Anya continued to talk to the Grounder guards who'd followed them but Clarke couldn't understand any of it. She supposed they were discussing meeting with the Commander.

Finally the elevator stopped and Clarke was dragged out and into another room. The guards didn't follow. Anya dropped her leash. "Stay," She said through gritted teeth and death threats radiating from her eyes.

"Anya we need to get a plan together for rescuing our people," said Clarke desperate. "The more time we waste the more of your people are bled dead for medicine."

Anya walked back in the room with a large object in her hands, Clarke couldn't make out what it was.

"We don't need your help," said Anya. She grunted with the effort of throwing the object at Clarke. A bucket full of ice cold water.

"OH MY GOD," yelled Clarke jumping up. "What the HELL Anya?"

"You smelled too bad to be in the presents of our commander," said Anya with a shrug. "This is better."

The black water pooled around Clarke's feet. She was dripping soaked from head to toe and now freezing.

A knock at the door got Anya's attention. She grabbed Clarke's rope again and tugged her toward the door. The guards led the two girls to a big room with a large chair. The chair almost looked part tree to Clarke.

Anya kicked the back of Clarke's knees forcing her to kneel. Clarke gave a glare and half smirk to Anya. Three people breezed into the room. One with a red cape on one shoulder, sat in the tree chair.

"Heda," Said Anya bowing.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. They push me to keep writing. I hope you like this new chapter.

Clarke studied the face of the commander. She was younger than Clarke had imagined and wore the signs of a hard life on her face. Yes they were masked behind a nearly blank expression but the years of loss, war, and stress of being in charge had weighed their toll on this woman.

"Anya, I am glad to see you return," said the commander without a trace of a smile. "But I hold you accountable for your losses against our newest enemies. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I have not returned empty handed, Heda," said Anya pulling Clarke to her feet. "I have brought their leader, the one who burned 300 of my warriors in a ring of fire."

The commander rose from her chair. Taking a moment to stretch to her full height before walking over to Clarke. She looked her up and down then held her gaze. Clarke didn't back down from a challenge and glared right back into the woman's eyes.

"I've already prepared a second team to destroy your home" said the commander. "What good are you to me?" It wasn't a challenge but Clarke could tell there was a right and wrong answer to the question.

"None," said Clarke straightening up and sharpening her glare. "If you kill my people. You need us as much as we need you."

The commander laughed. She actually laughed hard and looked at Anya who had an uneasy smile followed by a forced laugh. "Need YOU?" said the Commander again. "We've been surviving on this planet a lot longer than you sky people. And a lot better before your people started murdering dozens of innocents in their homes." The laughter had stopped now and the commander was walking back to her throne.

"So I ask you again…," She paused looking at Anya.

"Clarke," said Anya.

"Clarke of the sky people," continued the Commander staring her down again. "What good are you to me?"

Clarke was stunned for a moment, wanting to defend her right to live and the desire to ask what she meant by the murdering of innocents.

"If you ever want the mountain to stop kidnapping and murdering your people," said Clarke watching the commander's eyes grow wide. "Then you need our help. And we need yours, because only together can we take down the mountain once and for all."

The Commander was on the edge of her seat, eyes wide. Clarke could tell she had her attention and this was a secret desire of hers, to free her people from fear of the mountain.

"I have been inside, Anya and I escaped together, with my people's technology and knowledge of the mountain and your army we can win this," said Clarke with all the passion and energy she had left.

"Your technology is what draws the attention of the mountain people," said the commander. "I have seen them level entire villages for having electricity, what you bring us is a death sentence."

"Death sentence?!" said Clarke taking a step forward. "What I bring you is a chance for peace. A freedom from the fear of the mountain. A stop to having your people kidnapped, hung with chains from the ceiling and drained of blood to be used as medicine." Clarke paused licking her dry lips and drying to suppress a shiver from the cold.

"I know we haven't made a great first impression," continued Clarke. "And I am sorry for that. We never meant to start a war with your people. Please, give us the chance for peace. Work with us to free BOTH our people from the mountain."

"I will consider sparing your people," said the commander giving Clarke hope. "But the one who murdered an entire innocent village must be given to us. My people MUST have justice. Does that seem fair to you Clarke?"

Clarke swallowed hard then nodded. "If one of my people is guilty of murdering innocent people, then justice should be served."

"And will you bring him to me?" asks the commander. "The one your people call Finn?"

Clarke's jaw drops. She scrunches her face in confusion. "Finn? Are you sure?"

"Are you accusing me of lying?" says the commander arching one eyebrow. "Or are you backing out on a promise."

"No, it's just how can you be sure it's him?" hurries Clarke. "I know him well and he's not a murder."

"I knew you'd be of no use to me," Says the commander standing up and walking toward Anya. "She is useless to me."

"She's a healer," stammers Anya hurriedly.

The Commander paces and gives a side glare to Clarke.

"Lexa," pleas Anya.

Lexa comes to a stop, softness showing at the edges of her eyes as she looks at Anya.

"We've lost many healers," Lexa says turning to Clarke, "thanks to your people. While killing you and all your people would make my people feel better in the moment I would rather see your debt repaid."

Clarke tilts her head to the side a question forming in her mind.

"You've killed 300 of my people," continues the commander. "You will work as a healer here in Polis. When you've saved 300 lives you will be free."

"But, what about our people in the mountain," cries Clarke.

Lexa speaks crispy to the guards. Two of them grab Clarke under her arms and drag her out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunlight poured through the open window onto the untouched bed. The small room was crowed with only two pieces of furniture, the bed and a dresser. Clarke sat on the floor next to a soggy pile of clothes from the day before. The dark circles under her eyes matched the pants and tank top she'd found in the top drawer of the dresser.

The night before she'd checked every square inch of the room looking for a weapon, or tool, to help her escape. But only found a few articles of clothing. A few hours before sunrise she'd finally collapsed on the floor, hugged her knees to her chest, and cried. Big ugly crying with loud sobs that rocked her whole body. As the sunlight started peaking over the horizon and birds started their morning songs. Clarke had dried her tears and hardened her resolve. The only hope she had was an alliance, working with the grounders to take down the mountain men and save both their people.

Clarke looked to the door as she heard a key inserted into the lock. A middle-aged woman entered. She wore a long tattered dress tied at the waist and her hair was piled on top of her head under a cloth.

"I see you found your uniform," The woman said as she gathered the wet clothing from the floor and shoved them into a basket at her hip. "That's a good start."

She looked Clarke over and frowned.

"I'm Altheda. Heda has entrusted me with the burden of your education. And I am positive it will be that," said Altheda turning and pointed a finger at Clarke. "A large burden. So try to keep up and we will start with a tour of the grounds."

Altheda walked out the door without a glance to see if Clarke would follow. Remembering her decision from last night Clarke hurried out the door after Altheda.

The tour quickly became a blur to Clarke as Altheda lead the way through the winding halls. Clarke had a room on the second floor of the 60 story building. Everything from the 3rd floor up was off limits. On the first floor was a small clinic with 6 cots and a few cupboards of supplies. Altheda informed Clarke she would be spending most of her time here treating the locals for minor injuries.

Down the hall the chef Potina was singing as she cooked, swaying her hips and chopping up carrots. It seemed dangerous for her fingers, but Clarke couldn't help but smile. Potina had an infectious air of happiness. She even winked and slide Clarke a warm biscuit when Altheda's back was turned.

The tour ended in the basement. Altheda softened when they entered the dusty room. Tables where piled high with books many half opened.

"Medical books," Clarke said turning the pages of an anatomy book in disbelief.

"Yes," Altheda answered. "I've been studying these for years. But my true life work is this."

Altheda lead Clarke to the middle of the room where a large book lay on a table. Clarke opened it to find drawings of plants and lists of uses. Some pages had dried samples of the plants sandwiched between the pages.

"I've been cataloging the plants that are still around," said Altheda. "Many have changed in functional use or appearance." She lovingly brushed her hand over the book and closed it.

"I could help you find and identify more plants. I think that is an amazing project," said Clarke stepping forward.

Altheda's smile dropped. "You are not ready for such an honor." she said. "I spent years proving myself before I was given this opportunity. If you want such an honor you will need to prove yourself. But first you have a debt to pay. When you aren't working in the clinic you can be down here studying the medical texts. I will be your supervisor should you have any questions. But think twice before disturbing me."

Clarke took a step back remembering she is a prisoner here.

"There are guards at all the exits and some wandering the halls," Altheda said. "Attempting to escape will be very painful I suggest not it. I have things to do this morning. We will resume your education after lunch."

"Should I help in the clinic until then," asked Clarke.

Altheda's eyes became large and she let out several words Clarke had never heard. "You think because you were born in the sky that you are a God," said Altheda. "You are still a novice, a child, you need to learn what medicines we have, how to use them, gain the trust of the people before you can treat them."

Clarke wanted to argue more but sensed she had already pushed her luck with Altheda. She excused herself and took of for the kitchen or so she thought.

Clarke became lost after a few turns. The building was confusing enough but with her head spinning she was too distracted to try finding her way. Tears started blurring her vision and Clarke fell backwards to the ground.

"Ow," said Clarke as she rubbed her butt. She looked up to see Anya in her path.

"You win a battle against 300 of my best warriors, but can't walk through a building without running into someone and landing on your ass," said Anya. "I don't know who should be more ashamed right now."

"Well, it's a very confusing building," said Clarke, not in the mood for verbal sparring.


End file.
